


Try Not to Snap(per)

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: [Seconda stagione]CatCo ha deciso di dedicare uno speciale settimanale alle donne più influenti di National City (Cat Grant a parte, perché l’etica professionale ha ancora un posto importante alla CatCo Worldwide Media). Kara Danvers deve scrivere un articolo su Lena Luthor. Snapper non ne è felice.(O 4000 parole sul fatto che Kara Danvers è assolutamente incapace di scrivere in modo eterosessuale - pardon, obiettivo - di Lena Luthor e Snapper ha bisogno di uno Xanax se vuole evitare l’infarto.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot vagamente crack e Super-Corp, raccontata dal punto di vista di Snapper. Arancione per qualche parolaccia qua e là.  
> Oh, e ovviamente Snapper è un po’ uno stronzo e un pessimo capo (ho cercato di non farmi prendere troppo la mano con le cattiverie e gli insulti gratuiti ma oops). Enjoy.
> 
> (Disclaimer: non possiedo ‘Supergirl’, né i suoi personaggi eccetera eccetera.)

“Danvers!”

 

Oh Dio santissimo, non può credere ai suoi occhi. Non può -

 

“Danvers! Danvers!”

 

Ma dove è finita? E perché sempre a lui? Perché? E sa che il suo analista parlerebbe di manie di persecuzione e di paranoia ma francamente quel coglione del dottor Archier non saprebbe distinguere un - un, un non lo sa nemmeno lui cosa. Qualcosa. Non saprebbe distinguere qualcosa da qualcos’altro e se questo non ha senso nemmeno nella sua testa è solo colpa di quella dannata ragazzina tutta sorrisi e abitini a fiori e della sua fottutissima incapacità di portare a termine in modo accettabile (non dice corretto, no - sarebbe chiedere troppo - si accontenta di un accettabile, per la miseria, tanto è caduto in basso) il compito che le ha assegnato.

 

Porca p- miseria, miseria - le ha soltanto ordinato di consegnargli uno stramaledettissimo articolo da poter pubblicare senza troppe modifiche e correzioni, è forse chiedere troppo questo? Sinceramente, non gli pare che Perry White abbia avuto tutti questi problemi con quella sua spina nel fianco di un reporter (e com’è già che si chiamava? Clark Kenty? Pff, che nome da cretino) - e dove diavolo è finita Kara Danvers? La sta chiamando da ore, cazzo.

 

“Danvers! Danvers, ti giuro che se non ti presenti nel mio ufficio entro tre secondi sei licenz-”

 

“Arrivo! Arrivo!” Grazie a Dio. “Eccomi! Mi scusi, mi scusi moltissimo.. Stavo.. Sì, stavo - ehm, aggiornando il software? Sì, stavo aggiornando il software del computer dell’ufficio e - e non ho sentito che mi stava chiamando perché c’erano degli operai che lavoravano proprio sotto la mia finestra e quindi -”

 

Ed eccola che comincia. Oh Dio, ha bisogno di un aumento. Dov’è Cat Grant quando serve?

 

“Danvers!” Bene. Fare la voce grossa funziona ancora, fosse anche solo per ottenere un attimo di silenzio da quella giornalista da due soldi. “Secondo te ti ho chiamata nel mio ufficio alle 9/45 di un lunedì mattina per sentirti inventare ridicole scuse sul perché non sei in ufficio quando ti chiamo?”

 

(E seriamente, quella bambina deve imparare a mentire in modo convincente se vuole sopravvivere a questo mondo. Aggiornamento manuale dei software? Operai che lavorano sotto la sua finestra - al dodicesimo piano? Ma per favore.)

 

“Uhm.. Suppongo che.. No? No.. Direi di no.”

 

“Era una domanda retorica, Danvers.” (Una bambina, sul serio.)

 

“Oh, certo.. Certo. Lo sapevo, ovvio. È che, sì.. Ecco, i silenzi mi rendono sempre un po’ nervosa, credo? E così tendo a parlare e parlare e parlare ancora un po’ per evitare che si creino quelle situazioni in cui tutti stanno zitti e si possono sentire volare gli insetti e non che io possa sentire volare gli insetti, sia chiaro! Perché sarebbe strano, sì.. Molto strano! Sarebbe una cosa che solo un alieno potrebbe fare e io non sono un’aliena e ho decisamente un udito nella media. Come il resto delle altre cose che ho, che sono tutte nella media.. Oh, lo sto facendo di nuovo, non è vero? Perfetto, perfetto.. Ok.. Ora sto zitta. Mi scusi, ehm sì, mi scusi.”

 

E forse un Dio esiste davvero lassù (o forse quella vecchia volpe di Cat Grant ha finalmente imparato l’arte della lettura delle menti e della comunicazione telepatica con i suoi impiegati e sta sentendo tutti gli insulti che le sta rivolgendo e ha detto alla sua pupilla di stare zitta se vuole continuare ad avere un posto di lavoro (e conoscendo Cat Grant questa seconda opzione gli pare decisamente più probabile, ora che può rifletterci senza noiose aspiranti reporter di sottofondo)) perché finalmente Kara Danvers chiude la bocca e gli concede i 5 secondi più rilassanti della mattinata, finché -

 

“Pos-posso chiederle perché mi ha convocata nel suo ufficio, Snap-signor-capo? Se non disturbo, capo. Oh, è strano.. So che non dovrei parlare ma è rimasto in silenzio con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto negli ultimi cinque secondi e iniziavo a preoccuparmi. Il caffè del nono piano è molto concentrato e so che lei lo prende lì e ne consuma molto e non vorrei che-”

 

Oh Dio, perché a lui.

 

“Danvers.”

 

“Sì, signore?”

 

“Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione.”

 

“Davvero, signore?”

 

“No. Affatto. E trovo anche vagamente inquietante, e bada, questo era un eufemismo, che tu sappia dove prendo il mio caffè. E quanto ne prendo.”

 

“Oh.. Sa, sarà - com’è che si dice? Sì, deformazione professionale.. Sarà deformazione professionale e - e fiuto! Ottimo fiuto! Sì, ho proprio il fiuto di un segugio, di un detective, di un reporter d’assalto.. Vedo tutto e sono attenta a tutto e soprattutto non mi perdo mai un particolare.. Noto tutto io..”

 

Certo, come no. Kara Danvers dotata di una super vista e di una super attenzione ai particolari? Oh Dio, ha veramente bisogno di un aumento.

 

“Questa è una balla bella e buona.”

 

Oh, l’ha detto ad alta voce? Beh, meglio. Ha già perso fin troppo tempo a discorrere di cavolate con la pupilla della Grant ed è l’ora di staccare la spina alla discussione e di andare al punto. Vuole dare un senso alla giornata, cazzo. (E quale modo migliore per iniziare la settimana di fare il culo a una novellina? Queste sono le piccole gioie della vita.)

 

“Danvers, ti ho fatta venire nel mio ufficio perché ho letto la bozza del tuo articolo per la settimana delle sfigate” - e lo sa che non si chiama così, ma si rifiuta di perdere altro tempo usando il nome ufficiale (“Settimana dedicata alle persone più influenti di National City. Persone che sono donne” - ma che diavolo si è fumato il team creativo per pensare che un nome simile fosse anche solo minimamente decente?) o Dio santissimo il nome che usa Cat Grant (“Settimana in cui ci sbarazziamo dei nostri lettori repubblicani mostrando loro tutte le donne che sanno svolgere il proprio lavoro meglio di loro”). La Danvers fa una strana faccia, ma deve tenerci al suo posto di lavoro perché invece che commentare sulla sua scelta terminologica (cosa che era certo che avrebbe fatto), si illumina come un fottutissimo girasole e inizia a - a squittire, e vorrebbe usare un altro verbo ma il suono che quella ragazza emette è troppo fastidioso e sta uccidendo i suoi neuroni ad una velocità allarmante.

 

“Oh, l’ha già letto? E com’è? Le è piaciuto? Devo dire che quando me l’ha commissionato ero molto nervosa.. Ma poi ho pensato che l’articolo mi avrebbe dato la possibilità di incontrare di nuovo Lena.. E la chiamo Lena senza il cognome perché così mi ha detto di fare – lei, in persona! Ci crede? E io sono sempre felice di incontrarla.. E mi ha anche detto di stare tranquilla, che era certa che l’articolo sarebbe venuto benissimo perché ha grande fiducia nelle mie doti.. Non che io le abbia mai fatto leggere qualcosa di mio, ma a quanto pare ha cercato il mio nome online e ha letto alcuni miei brevi articoli perché da come parlava sembrava sapere quello che diceva e -” 

 

Ed eccola che comincia, di nuovo. Ed è lui quello a rischio infarto per i troppi caffè? Con tutte le parole al minuto che pronuncia questa ragazza dovrebbe - ma sta respirando, vero?

 

“- Quindi alla fine il mio era il solito allarmismo. E anzi, dovrei ringraziarla per avermi concesso la possibilità di lavorare ad un’iniziativa così importante, e di scrivere un pezzo su una donna che sta facendo la storia di National City e del mondo della tecnologia in generale.. Spero solo di essere riuscita a farle giustizia, con le mie parole.. So che lei ha grande fiducia in me, ma è una persona così affascinante e così brillante e ogni tanto mentre sta parlando inizia a giocherellare con i capelli e ha idea di quanto questo possa distrarre una persona? E le sue labbra.. È praticamente impossibile riuscire a mantenere lo sguardo in posti in cui dovrebbe stare perché le sue labbra sono così.. Così morbide e rosse e invitanti, oh sì.. Sono così invitanti e -”

 

Ma di che diavolo sta parlando? Di che -. Oh, per la fottutissima -

 

“Danvers!”

 

“Oh, ma aspetti.. Mi ha chiamato nel suo ufficio perché non ho rispettato il limite massimo di parole, non è vero?” E no, non è quello il motivo - ma fermare quella ragazza senza urlare come un disgraziato è impossibile e sta iniziando a temere per il suo cuore. “Mi dispiace, mi creda.. So che lei aveva detto 10.000 parole ma -”

 

“Mille, Danvers. Avevo detto mille parole al massimo. E tu mi hai consegnato un articolo di 9.103 parole. Che io ho letto, perché sono il tuo supervisore e questo è il mio compito, e l’ho fatto nonostante fossero le otto di un lunedì mattina e ieri io avessi visto la mia ex moglie con il suo nuovo fidanzato. E vuoi sapere qual è la cosa più sconvolgente? E non provare nemmeno a rispondermi.” Aggiunge immediatamente, perché ha ormai imparato che con questa qua non si può mai dare nulla per scontato. “La cosa più sconvolgente è che superare di nove volte il limite massimo di lunghezza non è l’errore più grave che tu hai fatto in questo maledetto articolo!”

 

Oh, una bella sfuriata vecchio stile - ci voleva. Purtroppo Kara Danvers non pare intenzionata a demordere e tacere. (Non deve nemmeno più sperarci ormai - ecco che cosa è diventata la sua vita.)

 

“Mah.. Cred-credo di avere sentito male, allora? Sì.. Avrò sentito male, perché le assicuro che avevo capito 10.000 parole.. Ma non si preoccupi signore.. Rimedierò subito! Devo solo recuperare gli appunti che ho preso durante l’intervista con Lena e stia pur certo che entro due ore avrà il mio nuovo articolo sulla sua scrivania! E rispetterò il limite di lunghezza questa volta! Vado, vol-corro.. Sì, corro!”

 

E per tutti i santi che tira giù dal paradiso quando è incazzato o quando ha bevuto troppo, non ha nemmeno il tempo di pensare di aprire bocca e risponderle che quella dannata ragazza è già fuori dal suo ufficio e a metà strada verso la sezione editing (e come fa? Come fa a muoversi così velocemente con quella gonna svolazzante e quelle ridicole scarpe di cui non ha mai imparato il nome perché sono cose da donne e - davvero, se solo ne avesse il tempo e la voglia indagherebbe più a fondo, ma non è ancora caduto così in basso grazie a Dio) e -

 

“Danvers! Torna qui!”

 

È troppo pigro e disinteressato per aspettare che lei faccia dietro-front e rientri nell’ufficio, quindi continua a urlare di modo che l’intero piano senta quello che ha da dire. Perché così fanno gli uomini al potere.

 

“Ti ho forse detto di andare? Ti ho forse detto che la lunghezza del tuo articolo era l’unica cosa che non andava? Per niente! Danvers, è da stracciare, mi capisci? Buttare! Strappare in mille pezzettini invisibili e buttarlo giù nello scarico del WC. Non sto scherzando, in tutti gli anni della mia ormai lunga e venerabile carriera non penso di aver mai letto un articolo più inadeguato del tuo! È.. È impresentabile!” E forse sta esagerando per amore della ramanzina, ma non di molto e non è questo il punto.

 

“Impresentabile? Ma.. Ma ho fatto tutto quello che lei mi ha insegnato! Ho richiesto un’intervista, ho presentato una serie di domande, ho segnato le risposte che Lena Luthor mi ha dato e -”

 

“E poi hai scritto 8000 parole il cui sottotesto non dice altro oltre a quanto siano belli i suoi capelli e luminoso il suo sorriso e succose le sue labbra e quanto vorresti che lei affondasse i suoi denti nella tua pelle e su quanto , cito, “la sua politica pro-alieni la rende irresistibile agli occhi non solo di tutta la popolazione aliena della città, ma anche a quanti condividano la necessità di rendere il nostro mondo un luogo accogliente per tutti” e.. Non so, Danvers, non ti pare che ci sia qualcosa di fottutamente sbagliato in tutto questo?”

 

“Nella politica di accoglienza? Affatto!” Gli risponde lei, perché ovviamente. “È l’unico atteggiamento accettabile per una persona che voglia -” 

 

“Nel tuo articolo, Danvers. Non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno degli alieni in questo momento, credimi. La mia unica preoccupazione è riuscire a mandare in stampa un numero dedicato a Lena Luthor che non ci renda lo zimbello di tutte le testate giornalistiche del paese.”

“Beh.. Diciamo che so che posso, forse, magari, avere usato alcuni termini un po’ audaci nel descriverla.. Ma-ma volevo renderle giustizia! Stavo dicendo la verità!”

 

“Ma non è quello che dovevi fare! Per la miseria, il tuo compito era di scrivere un pezzo su Lena Luthor la CEO di una delle più importanti aziende del paese, la sorella di Lex Luthor, non su Lena Luthor la cotta gay di Kara Danvers!”

 

“Mah.. Ma lei non è la mia cotta gay! Io-io non ho nessuna cotta gay per Lena Luthor, nessunissima, mai, mai, no. Assolutamente no..”

 

“In tutta onestà Danvers, e credimi - questo è un consiglio d’amico perché non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno di te e dei tuoi interessi in fatto di uomini o di donne, ma nessuna donna eterosessuale ha mai descritto un’altra donna come tu hai descritto Lena Luthor in questo articolo.”

 

E dopo una pausa ad effetto (necessaria, più per lui e la sua salute mentale che per la Danvers lì di fronte a lui), inizia a sfogliare le pagine stampate per trovare i punti che ha sottolineato di viola.

 

“Ecco qua, pagina uno, riga diciassette. Cito, “Mi accoglie nel suo appartamento finemente arredato, candele accese ad illuminare in modo soffuso l’intero ambiente. Il lungo abito color perla che le fascia il corpo le dona un’aurea di classica eleganza.” Primo, che diavolo è questo? Un’intervista o un appuntamento? E secondo, che diavolo ho appena letto? Ai lettori non importa nulla di che vestito aveva durante l’intervista, o che razza di candele usa.. I lettori vogliono scoop! E news! E informazioni preziose!”

 

“Ma io le ho date.. Dopo..”

 

“Davvero? Guarda qua.. Pagina due, riga quattro, “Mi occupo personalmente di quasi il 50% dei progetti sviluppati dalla LCorp, mi dice, mentre le sue dita accarezzano il calice di vino rosso che sta sorseggiando. Una goccia rimane arenata sulle sue labbra, ma la raccoglie con la punta della lingua. Il suo sguardo non si allontana dai miei occhi”. E poi qui, sempre pagina due, riga ventitré, “Lena Luthor ha il fascino di un mistero, un bellissimo mistero che supplica di essere svelato”. E pagina tre, riga uno “I suoi occhi ricordano la brezza marina. Uno scintillio e un brivido scende lungo la schiena”. Sono senza parole. Insomma, ti ho chiesto di scrivere u articolo o il sequel lesbico di ‘Cinquanta sfumature di arcobaleno?’ Guarda, guarda quante frasi ho dovuto sottolineare! È praticamente tutto da buttare.”

 

Kara Danvers ha la decenza di abbassare lo sguardo e sembrare imbarazzata (e fa bene, per la miseria, fa fottutamente bene).  
Perché è certo che se mettesse insieme tutte queste frasi e le pubblicasse come un'unica storia su uno di quei siti di fan- (com'è già che si chiamano? Fanfiction?), guadagnerebbe un discreto successo - ma grazie a Dio ha ancora una dignità professionale e personale e fare una cosa simile sarebbe davvero cadere troppo in basso.  
Quindi non farà nulla del genere - no. Continuerà a leggere ad alta voce il ridicolo articolo di Kara Danvers e le mostrerà tutto ciò che c'è di sbagliato in quello che ha scritto e farà tutto questo cercando di procurarle il maggiore disagio e il maggiore imbarazzo possibile perché lui è il capo e lei è una novellina che sorride troppo per i suoi gusti. 

 

"Non so te, Danvers, ma io in questo dannato articolo non ci vedo molta ammirazione eterosessuale," le dice sghignazzando, perché ha una vena di cattiveria che non può contenere troppo a lungo.

 

"Ma.. Ma è quello! È tutta.. È tutta ammirazione che una giovane giornalista che sta cercando il suo posto nel mondo nutre nei confronti di una donna realizzata e di successo e determinata e - e bellissima, ho già detto che è bellissima? Perché lo è, eccome se lo è! Giusto ieri mentre facevamo pranzo in un ristorante sulla Settima Strada mi sono ritrovata a fissarla e a pensare che -"

 

"Ma l'appuntamento mascherato da intervista non era stato nel suo appartamento?" 

 

(Si pente della sua domanda immediatamente. Perché ha parlato, dannazione? Maledette deformazione professionale e curiosità congenita del reporter! Può già vedere e sentire (lo può sentire, lo giura) il viso di Kara Danvers illuminarsi come un dannato albero di Natale in risposta al suo misero e mal pensato segno di interesse.)

 

"Oh sì, la prima intervista è stata venerdì sera a casa sua ed è stato.. Fantastico.. È stato fantastico.. Ma Lena non era sicura che quell'incontro mi bastasse per scrivere un pezzo esaustivo su di lei e così mi ha proposto un'altra intervista, ieri a pranzo, in questo fantastico ristorante cinese in cui fanno dei ravioli al vapore eccezionali e in cui lo chef è addirittura venuto a stringerci la mano alla fine del pranzo e mi ha chiesto che cosa ne pensano dei ravioli e - e l'ha fatto solo perché Lena prenotando l'aveva informato che i ravioli sono il mio piatto preferito! Ci crede? E dopo il pranzo abbiamo fatto una passeggiata lungo Jackson Boulevard e poi Lena mi ha accompagnata a casa e mi ha chiesto di rivederci questo giovedì dopo che uscirà il numero con l'articolo su di lei e -"

 

E oh - quindi Kara Danvers sta davvero uscendo con Lena Luthor, e senza saperlo. Oh Dio santissimo, e ora lui come glielo spiega? (E porca miseria, ora che sa quanto la Luthor è interessata a Kara Danvers tutti quei bei piani B a cui ha pensato leggendo l'articolo vanno a farsi fottere. Non può semplicemente togliere la Danvers dal pezzo e affidare l'articolo a Smithson o a Sebbs. Ha come l'impressione che la Luthor sarebbe pronta a dichiaragli guerra se l'articolo di mercoledì non porterà la firma di quella novellina. E lui ha visto quanti followers ha Lena Luthor. È doloroso ammetterlo, ma non può scontrarsi con un simile esercito.) E intanto la Danvers sta ancora parlando.

 

"Ho letto il tuo articolo, raggio di sole, non mi servono altri elogi di Lena Luthor. Ho rischiato l'overdose."

 

"Certo signore, mi scusi. Devo ammettere che mi risulta stranamente difficile smettere di parlare di lei e di lodarla, è solo che.. La ammiro così tanto, capisce? Ma sempre da una prospettiva eterosessuale! Sono interessata soltanto a trascorrere un po' di tempo con lei.. Diciamo, ogni pausa pranzo e due o tre cene a settimana, per conoscerci meglio e - oh! E ovviamente la serata dei giochi, anche! Non vedo l'ora di invitarla e di fare squadra con lei.. È così intelligente e devo ammettere che c'è un certo feeling tra di noi quindi penso che saremmo imbattibili in qualunque tipo di gioco.. Oh, e potrei invitarla al bar per al-oh.. Ehm.. Al-al bar per alternativi, ecco.. Si, il bar per alternativi, umani eh, non alieni.. Penso che andrebbe d'accordo con Maggie e Winn. Oh, Maggie è la fidanzata di mia sorella Alex. Sì, mia sorella è lesbica, quin-quindi capisce perché io non posso essere gay o bisessuale o qualcos'altro nello spettro queer perché insomma.. Sì, quali sono le probabilità che due sorelle su due siano entrambe non eterosessuali? È un po' strano, non trova? E in più -"

 

E ok, ha sentito bene? "Spettro queer"? "Bar per alternativi"? È troppo vecchio per questo. È troppo vecchio e troppo stanco o semplicemente troppo disinteressato a ciò che accade intorno a lui senza riguardarlo direttamente per uno, seguire più del 21% delle parole che escono dalla bocca di Fiorellino Danvers; due, farle notare che le 93 occorrenze del termine "bellissima", le 13 occorrenze dell'espressione "labbra da baciare" e la nota a pie' di pagina non cancellata che recita "Mi chiedo se sia gay? Mi pare che mi guardi in modo gay. Nota a me: chiedere ad Alex come fare per conquistare una donna fuori dalla propria portata ma solo così per sapere e quando tornano le minacce aliene? Tutta questa inattività mi sta dando troppo tempo per riflettere su me stessa e sto scoprendo strane cose" sono testimonianze piuttosto probanti del fatto che, nonostante le sue ridicole dichiarazioni, il suo interesse nei confronti di Lena Luthor è ben poco eterosessuale. Ma ha di meglio da fare. (Non ha un'intera edizione speciale da gestire e controllare in aggiunta alle normali uscite, dopotutto. Maledetta Cat e la sua pausa di riflessione - sarà anche stata una spina nel fianco, ma quel serpente aveva doti organizzative.)

 

"Senti Danvers, che ne dici di darci un taglio? Non fraintendermi, hai una bellissima voce, soave e melodiosa, ma mi fora i timpani e mi fa sanguinare il cervello se la ascolto per più di cinque secondi." Cavolo, questa non è male. Deve ricordarsela e segnarsela per usi futuri. "Quindi, che ne dici di mettere la parola fine al vomito di parole e di guadagnarti la paga mettendoti finalmente al lavoro? Prendi questa mia copia che ho corretto, togli tutte le frasi sottolineate di rosso e di viola e trova sinonimi per le parole sottolineate in blu. Unendo il tutto dovresti arrivare a 700-750 parole. Aggiungine altre 300 che non contengano l'aggettivo "bellissima" e/o sinonimi né tue considerazioni personali su qualunque aspetto del fisico di Lena Luthor e riconsegnami il lavoro finito. Hai un'ora," aggiunge, guardando impaziente l'orologio che porta al polso, in un chiaro segno di congedo che chiunque sarebbe in grado di comprendere.

 

(Chiunque tranne Kara Danvers, ovviamente.)

 

Perché quella novellina della Danvers è ancora di fronte a lui, sguardo ebete e bocca spalancata.

 

"Oh Ra-oh mio Dio, quelle interviste era appuntamenti, non è vero?"

 

(No, non ha alcuna intenzione di sprecare altro fiato e altro tempo per risponderle.)

 

"Le-Lena ci stava provando con me! Oh Dio!"

 

(Eccola, sta arrivando. Perché deve succedere mentre lui è presente? Che cosa ha fatto per meritarsi questo?)

 

"Lena Luthor! Con me!" e "Oh Rao.." (e ha capito bene? "Rao"? Ma che diavolo -) e "Ho una cotta per Lena Luthor! Io! E Lena.. oh Rao!"

 

E lui rimane lì a sentire Kara Danvers continuare a blaterare di Lena Luthor e di questo strano Rao e di interviste che erano appuntamenti finché non si ricorda che è lunedì mattina e che lui è professionista ormai affermato per la miseria e che Cat Grant non lo paga abbastanza per fingere di essere interessato all'epifania gay di una reporter di seconda categoria. (Terza.)

 

"Articolo sulla mia scrivania, Danvers, entro un'ora."

 

E se ne va - perché Dio solo sa quanto ha bisogno di una sigaretta in questo momento. 

 

 

(Quando torna, venti minuti dopo (perché una sigaretta ha tirato l'altra e sul balcone ha incontrato Marley Fools e non è che sia interessato a lei, ma gli occhi vogliono la loro parte), il suo ufficio è occupato da nove persone ma grazie a Dio Kara Danvers non è una di queste.)

 

(L'articolo della Danvers gli arriva per mail tre minuti prima della scadenza, ed è ben lontano dall'essere perfetto, ma contiene un'unica occorrenza del termine "attraente", quindi con uno sbuffo decide che questo è il meglio che Raggio di Sole può fare e che tanto vale gettare la spugna e pubblicare l'articolo. Con qualche correzione, ovviamente.)

 

(Due giorni dopo, scopre che NCGossip! ha pubblicato un servizio su Lena Luthor e la misteriosa ragazza bionda con cui è stata più volte fotografata negli ultimi giorni, sorridenti mano nella mano in giro per le strade di National City. Alza gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo, prima di gettare la rivista di gossip nella spazzatura e di andare a fare due chiacchiere con Marley Fools.)

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuto!


End file.
